Friends with Benefits
by dirty.fiction
Summary: Everyone is gone for the night except for Joey and Rachel and Rachel is very horny and wants joeys ad to find out what happen's and tell me what you think and if you want more than I will make more chapters.


**Hey I am new so tell me if you like and want more chapters it or not or if you want more or something diffrent.**

 **This is a dirty fanfiction of Friends TV show if you do not want a dirty fanfiction tell me in the coments**

 **and click out of the fanfiction.**

 **This is my first one tell me if its bad.**

 **(Setting: Joey's appartment Monica took Chandler to to a fancy dinner for there aniversary. While Phoebe was sad and Ross**

 **took her to a movie)**

Rachel walks through Joey's door without nockink like usuall

"hey Joey"

"hey rachel whats up"

"nothing just board because everyone is gone"

"well you can hang out here if you want "

"sounds great but im gonna use your bathroom"

as Rachel walks to the bathroom Joey wanders if he cleand up in there after masterbating earlier but he does no worrie

to much. Rachel walks into the bathroom and sees a porn magazine, loation, and what looks like cum on the tolit seat.

Rachel has been horny all night when she watched Monica change for her big night and all this did was make this worse

and she really wanted to fuck. Rachel sat down on the tolit seed and lifts up her dress with no panites on and starts to flip

through the magazine and looks down at the cum she thinks for a second and she really wanted to taste is. As soon as Rachel

taste the Cum she could taste fruit and she wanted more.

Rachel comes out of the bathroom and sits down on the couch next to joey and puts here hand on his leg.

"Joey what did you eat today"

"I was acting today and all they had was a fruit tray"

"And thats all you have had today"

"Yes Rach that is all i have had today, why do you ask"

"Well you did not clean up what you did today in the bathroom and you left some cum on the seat and I had to tast it"

"Wait you did what"

"You heard me the first time and i want more"

As Rachel said this she moved onto Joey's lap "Please Joey give me some of your sweet cum" at this Joey was completly speachliss

but Rachel did not care and she wanted his cum so she craled off his lap and slowly took Joey's pants off

Joey wanted to stop her but everyone knows that Joey has always wanted to fuck Rachel. Rachel slowy starts to jack him off

and licks the tip of his dick as she can feel it getting hard and she can feel it throb in her hand and she looks him in the

eyes and smiles.

"You want me to take my dress off Joey" Joey is still speechless and just nods.

Rachel stands up and does a little strip tease for Joey, after the little strip tease joey is fully erect and Rachel can tell

that he is ready. "Hey Joey i want you to tell me when your gonna cum i want it all in my mouth" Joey just nods and

Rachel just lets out a little giggle and starts to sit on his lap. As Rachel slowly sits on Joey's lap she guids it into her

driping wet pussy. Rachel slowly starts to moan that gets louder every time joey's dick goes into her tight pussy. Joey finaly starts to go

with it and loves every second of it. Rachel leats out a loud scream and arches her back as she starts to have the best

orgasim of her life and Joey knowing that he is doing good forgets to let rachel that he is going to cum and explodes

into her pussy and rachel jumps off Joey's dick standing in Joey's apartment naked with Cum driping out of her pussy.

"Joey what the fuck did I say tell me when your gonna cum"

"Im sorry it just happend I didn't have time to tell you"

"Get the fuck up Joey" Joey gets off the couch as Rachel lays down.

"what are you doing Rachel"

"your gonna suck the cum out of my pussy and spit it in my mouth"

"what why"

"cause i want your fucking cum Joey"

Joey lays down betwen Rachel legs and starts to suck on Rachel's pussy and get's a mouth full of cum with pussy juice and

spits it in Rachel's mouth.

"mmmm Joey is that all of it"

"yes I think so"

"good I am going to head back to my apartment" While she put's her cloths on she smiles and wink's "See yea later joey"

And closes the door behind her.


End file.
